


6780

by teenager



Series: The One Where Mark Is A Troubled Sugar Baby [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Background Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M, Secrets, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Jackson thinks he's in love. Jaebeom thinks they've struck gold. Mark is lost.





	6780

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know the summary is vague but there's some help in the end notes if you need it lovelies. And if you haven't read the first part this might not make sense, all works in this series are pretty dependent on each other!

“I know you aren't dumb, not the way you act around him,” Jackson says and Mark seethes. “We both know he's using you. He probably doesn't even love you.”

 

“Fuck you!” And now Mark's eyes are too watery. He spins to try and hide his tears but Jackson is on him in an instant, powerful arms wrapping him up into a tight embrace. “Let me go. Now.”

 

“It's too late to go anywhere and you know it.”

 

Jackson tucks his face into the curve of Mark's throat, placing soft kisses into his skin. 

 

“I can walk.” Mark says and Jackson laughs, warm breath spreading across his neck. 

 

“You'd walk that far for a boy who doesn't love you?”

 

“Stop saying that!” Mark resists fully now, twisting out of Jackson's hold and stomping into the bedroom, grabbing his layed out clothes and tossing everything that's his into a duffle. “You have no idea what the fuck you're even talking about.”

 

“Then why are you getting so upset?”

 

Mark freezes, eyes moving up to stare at Jackson in the doorway. 

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

He thought Jackson would just be another easy mark, someone they'd scam in a few months and leave in the dust, taking a few hundred thousand dollars on their way out. 

 

But now he's doubting everything. 

 

He just needs to talk to Jaebeom. 

 

“I'm upset cause you keep saying stupid shit,” Mark says, still packing away his things albeit slower. “I don't have to put up with this. Why'd you even bring him up?”

 

“Baby,” Jackson starts and Mark can feel a headache coming on already. Again Jackson moves to him, this time grabbing his face in a loving embrace. “Stay the night. I'm sorry that I even said anything, okay? Just think about things before trying to storm out.”

 

Mark keeps his gaze on the wall opposite of him while listening to Jackson spin up another spell, but his chin is yanked up when he doesn't respond. 

 

“I said something to you, don't ignore me.”

 

“I was thinking,” Mark responds, pushing Jackson's hands off of him. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to go back home, he wants to ask Jaebeom about everything, about the plan. He just wants to hear his real boyfriend say  _ ‘I love you’ _ . 

 

But the clock on the wall reads 3:18 AM and he still hasn't felt his phone vibrate so Jaebeom probably hasn't read any of his messages. Going home to find it empty would hurt him more than just staying here. 

 

He sighs. 

 

“I'll stay but I really have to go in the morning to get more clothes and stuff.”

 

“Of course,” Jackson beams, moving around to unpack Mark’s belongings. “We can do brunch and then I'll drop you off.”

 

Mark groans, suddenly feeling tired and quickly getting up to start his nightly routine. Jackson is waiting for him in the bed when he comes out of the bathroom, seemingly scrolling on his phone and Mark wastes no time slipping under the silky sheets and getting comfortable. He just wants it to be tomorrow already. 

 

Wants to be in bed with Jaebeom and their cats. This entire thing was so foolish, from the very beginning. 

 

He's just starting to drift off, breathing evening out when Jackson shuffles into his space, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

 

“Mark?”

 

“Yes?” Mark asks lightly, too tired to even care about the spooning. 

 

“I know,” Jackson whispers, he presses a kiss to Mark’s shoulder and hums sleepily. “I know about what happened. With Park Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for anyone feeling confused, I'm sorry and here is a little sprinkle of information to help you understand this more. 
> 
> Jackson is sweet of course, everyone loves him but he just WANTS Mark, even if he has to be underhanded about how he gets him. He knows that Mark has an on again off again bf but doesn't know more than that. He wants to love him and give him the world and Jaebeom fully counts on all of this, delights in it even. Meanwhile Mark is left to understand/fend for himself because Jaebeom is still an asshole who decided to keep his bf in the dark. It'll be explored more in the next part. 
> 
> Still not betaed


End file.
